Kyoya Kisugi
, also known as , is a character that appears in the Gundam Build Divers television series and Gundam Build Divers Prologue ONA. The captain of Avalon, he is the builder and pilot of the AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum and AGE-IIMG-SV Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver. Personality & Character Currently the strongest player in GBN, holding the title of champion. He seems mild and gentlemanly, but when it comes to Gunpla Battle, his hidden passion burns more fiercely than anyone's. This is the player who has become the object of Riku's admiration.Official site (English) Skills & Abilities History Kyoya used the Gundam AGEII Magnum SV ver. during the Force Battle that pitted the Force Build Divers and its allies against the second Coalition of Volunteers. As the Coalition member Shahryar was about to reveal the weakest points of the Coalition's defense to Build Diver's ally Tigerwolf, the AGEII Magnum SV ver. arrived to stop them. Using the 'EX Calibur' attack, Kyoya attempted to defeat both divers, but was thwarted by XXXG-01S2龍虎狼 Gundam Jiyan Altron's 'Sokyoku Silk Road' attack. Kyoya then activated the AGEII Magnum SV ver.'s FX Plosion, easily defeating both divers and causing the floating island they were on to fall onto the ground. The AGEII Magnum SV ver. then encountered the Riku Mikami's GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky that was passing through the area. The two Gundams engaged in a fierce fight, and after destroying 00 Sky's Beam Rifle, Kyoya urged Riku to go all out; Riku activated the 00 Sky's Trans-Am Infinity and Kyoya used the AGEII Magnum SV ver.'s FX Plosion. They then had a high speed aerial battle, crashing through multiple floating islands, cumulating in the 00 Sky firing an energy arrow which Kyoya blocked using a Beam Saber before downing the 00 Sky with the F Funnels. As Kyoya was about to deliver the final blow using the Hyper DODS Rifle Magnum, Ogre and his Gundam GP-Rase-Two intervened. It was then revealed that Ogre had applied for his force, Hyakki, to be allied with the Build Divers just before the start of the battle. In spite of Ogre's aggressive attacks, Kyoya proved to be stronger, but Riku arrived to the former's aid and the two jointly fought the Champion. When they used their unique Trans-Am systems, Kyoya activated the FX Plosion again and skilfully battled them, dealing multiple heavy hits while remaining unharmed. However, Riku and Ogre refused to give up and attacked Kyoya with their finish moves. Kyoya responded with the 'EX Calibur' attack and the clash of the three destructive moves caused a huge shockwave that knocked back numerous other Gunplas in the area. Eventually, Kyoya's EX Calibur was overwhelmed and he smiled as the AGEII Magnum SV ver. was defeated. With Kyoya and his AGEII Magnum SV ver. out of the way, Riku flew off to rescue Sarah and claim victory. Relationships ;Rommel Rival and good friend. Gallery Diver Avatar Kyoya.png |Diver avatar Kujo & AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum.jpg|Kujo & AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum in first opening Kujo's Status .png|Kujo's ranking (Gundam Build Divers Prologue) Kujo inappearance.png|Brief appearance in episode Welcome to GBN Group Photo (Ep 07).jpg|Group Photo in Episode 7 Kyoya Kujo (GBD) (Episode 10) 01.jpg|Activating a special closed channel (Ep 10) Kyoya Kujo (GBD) (Episode 10) 02.jpg|Talking to Game Master about the problem of Mass-Divers in the close channel (Ep 10) Kyoya Kujo (Episode 13).JPG|Performing the EX Calibur attack (Ep 13) Group Photo (Ep 25).jpg|Group Photo (Ep 25) Kyoya Kujo Divers Break.png|As seen in Gundam Build Divers Break Notes & Trivia *In first episode of Gundam Build Divers, Welcome to GBN, Kujo's attire resembles Montag's outfit. *Kujo's pose in both title sequences resembles that of Jamil Neate in the first title sequence for After War Gundam X, albeit facing the opposite direction. References External links * Kyoya Kujo on Gundam Build Divers (Official Site) Navigation